Sakair Lasaar
Sakair Lasaar is an old woman that is the current guild master of the light guild Naked Mummy. She has been the guild master for over 60 years, and although she is quiet and kind, you never want to hurt her guild: it is the last mistake you'll make. Appearance Sakair wears a reddish-brown kimono with a quilted patch sewed onto the left arm. She wears her grey hair up in a traditional bun, with chopsticks and a decorative gem hairpeice holding it in place. Her facial features are soft, and her age shows well in her wrinkles and laugh lines. She is fairly small, and looks even smaller because she is hunched over. Personality Sakair is the typical old lady, pinching kids cheeks and scolding those young rascals. She is a generally all around woman, and you most likely wont see her in any other mood than happy and calm. Sakair although old, holds extreme amounts of magical power, and will show this, along with her bad side, if you harm her guild in any way. The few members who have seen her wrath often described it a "horrifying," along with "HOW COULD AN OLD WOMAN DO THAT!?!". Magic Sakair uses Plant Magic (植物の魔法 Shokubutsu no Mahō) is a Caster Magic related to the use of plants. It is a Magic which allows the caster to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. These plants are grown with various properties unlike regular ones. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat. As plants are a main element in this Magic, the caster can summon anything, from vegetables to large carnivorous creatures and can even utilize it as a shield to protect their self from assault. Most plants need seeds to be created; to carry these seeds, Live-Coal Containers are used. Additionally, each seed can summon multiple plants within a matter of seconds. Spying Flower- The user sprouts a flower from the ground, which, when blooms, reveals an eye, allowing them to spy on their intended target. Flytrap- By unknown means, the user summons a large, green, flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides and massive spikes on their outer ones. This proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them and sending them flying away with brute force. In Sakair's case, she summons a large, purple flytrap from the ground with sharp teeth surrounding its inside. The flytrap then proceeds to close, penetrating and beginning to devour the target. She also mentioned that if the flytrap finishes the digestion process, the target will be reborn as a flower. Flytrap Shot- By raising their hands sideways, the caster summons numerous Flytraps that appear from the ground and shoot seeds that will illuminate with white light, at the intended target. The seeds explode upon contact. Grow Flow- The user summons an enormous flower above their targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it. When destroyed, however, the flower creates a huge explosion, powerful enough to blast off several people away. Makura Kamura- The user summons flowers that release strong, toxic spores. The spores then envelop the target, causing them to fall into a, supposed, eternal slumber Fruit Bomb- The user grows numerous tree trunks from the ground, which sprout round, red and wrinkly "magic fruits" on their branches that are edible, and ten times more sour than dried plums. The fruits are capable of acting as projectiles that can hurl towards the target. The target will end up trapped in a mountain of magic fruits. Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka- The user summons large spores from the flowers enveloping them and directs them towards the target with remarkable speed. Once the spores make contact with the target, they explode with a strong enough force to shatter the ground Vine Ropes- The user summons large flowers from the ground which, upon opening, sprout long, thick vines that are launched towards the target and used to restrain them.1 The spell can also be used in conjunction withFlytrap, as the vines can be used to drag the ensnared target into the carnivorous plant for consumption.